


Quality

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slut Shaming, Smut, cock slut jackson, cumslut jackson, i cant think of anything else to tag, implied jackjae, implied jinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jackson flushes at the dirty words but he can't and doesn't deny it as his hungry hole clenches greedily around Jaebum's thick fingers, eager for something more hot and firm. He whines when Jaebum bites down on his right nipple while fingering him faster, pushing the come back into him deeper, face going even redder at the obscene squelching sound the action produces.--(semi rushed smut with one of my favourite things to write. daddy kink.)





	Quality

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [素質](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274477) by [suzzy0662](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662)



> Someone helped me and gave me the idea/inspiration to write this. thank them for this. As they wanted to be kept as anon, I'll respect their wishes. Still, thanks babes ❤
> 
> It's short but i hope y'all still enjoy it.

Jaebum groans as he drinks in the sight before him. A dazed and naked Jackson on his bed, sloppy with drool and tears on his face while come is steadily dripping down his puffy hole, red from the fucking he received earlier; all in all the younger's expression looks like he had been well-fucked.

Jaebum smirks as he saunters his way to his younger boyfriend. "Look at my dirty little princess, all wet and gaping like a slut."

Jackson whimpers and pouts as he makes grabby hands towards Jaebum. "Daddy, fuck me too?"

"Didn't you get enough, baby?" Jaebum trails his fingers down the brunette's well toned body, lightly scratching his abused nipples drawing out a low gasp from Jackson.

"Tell me, who fucked you this time?" Jaebum asks as he dips his fingers teasingly against the wet, open hole, tugging on the red rim and leaning down to murmur in Jackson's ear. "They left you all messy and sloppy with come but I bet you love that like the cumslut you are."

Jackson flushes at the dirty words but he can't and doesn't deny it as his hungry hole clenches greedily around Jaebum's thick fingers, eager for something more hot and firm. He whines when Jaebum bites down on his right nipple while fingering him faster, pushing the come back into him deeper, face going even redder at the obscene squelching sound the action produces.

"Answer the question, princess or you don't get daddy's cock." Jaebum threatens while spreading his fingers as far as he can with how tightly Jackson is clenching down on him. "I want to know who left my princess' slutty hole so wet and sloppy. Fuck, I can see your pink walls, baby." Jaebum has a dangerous glint in his eyes as he looks down at the sight.

"N-no. Don't look!" Jackson, embarrassed, tries to cover up but Jaebum simply bats his hands away as he watches the white pearly fluid ooze out of the younger. Fuck. The sight is enough to make him harder than diamonds.

"It was Youngjae and Jinyoung!" Jackson finally blurts out at last. Shame colors his cheeks down to his collarbone but like a dam breaking, he starts to ramble. "Both of them wanted to see if they could fit both their dicks inside me and I can't refuse. You know why. So I let them fuck me open and-"

"Did they?" Jaebum cuts sharply.

"Huh?"

"Did you have both of their dicks inside you?" Jackson nods and covers his red face, resembling a cherry while Jaebum continues to toy with his asshole, not pushing his fingers against where Jackson wanted him to and just scissoring his fingers.

"Hmmm, your pussy's still tight though," Jaebum licks the shell of Jackson's ear as he unbuckles his belt, the sound like heaven to the younger's ears. "What a greedy little hole." And then he's pressing into him, hitting the younger's prostate in one swift move.

"Daddy!" Jackson's moan is loud enough that jaebum is positive someone hears it in the living room even if their room is the last one at the end of the hall.

"Fuck, you're so wet baby. Had two cocks in your tight little pussy but you're still tight for me right? Still so fucking tight around daddy's cock?" Jaebum bites his lip to suppress a whimper when Jackson clenches down around him, thighs quivering as his legs tighten around his waist.

"Always tight for daddy. Fuck-" his words come to a stop as Jaebum leans down to capture his lips in a kiss. "Don't stop please, want to have you in me all day," there's a hitch to the younger's breath as soon as Jaebum reaches his hand down and wraps his fingers around Jackson's oversensitive dick.

"All day?" Jaebum snickers into the air between them and Jackson nods. "But what if Mark wants to fuck you? Or Yugyeommie and Bammie? You're going to make them stay wanting all because you're a greedy whore for my cock?"

"No," Jackson whines with new tears gathering in his eyes. "Want them too; I promise, daddy. Would let you go so they could have me too. Would be so full of come, want it so much." He's rambling at this point, fingers digging into the skin of his tummy and then rubbing over it when Jaebum taps his arm.

"Yeah? You want that? only letting daddy go when another cock is going to replace his?" Jackson's sure Jaebum is aware of exactly how truthful he's being, lips pulling into a mischievous grin as he tightens his fingers around the base of his cock.

"Yes, then would beg daddy to come back because his cock would make everything even better after. Always makes it better because daddy's the best," He's blinking up at Jaebum breathlessly, hand scrambling to try and grab at him until he can dig his fingers into his back. "I'm going to come. Please, daddy, I'm so close." As he blinks next the tears finally begin falling, his body shaking as Jaebum begins fucking him harder, thrusts fast and hard as he grabs his hip to steady his movements.

"Fuck, after i come you're going to be so fucking full. You already have Jinyoung's and Youngjae's come in you, you're going to be dripping even more, your pussy is going to be so fucking wet and messy." Jackson's muffled sob is Jaebum's signal to loosen his grip from around the base of the younger's cock, fingers now curling around him properly as he begins jacking him off at the same speed as his thrusts.

"Come for daddy, Jackson. Don't you want to?" All he gets is a sob and a nod and then Jackson is screaming his name, dick releasing ribbons of come over Jaebum's hand and his own stomach.

"Please please please, come daddy, wanna be full now. Want it so much." Jaebum coos at him softly, moaning into his ear as he keeps fucking into him, the mix of Jinyoung's and Youngjae's come as well as the lube making everything so much wetter and hotter, his eyes shutting as he muffles his moan into Jackson's mouth, teeth pulling the younger's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking as he finally comes, hips stuttering and body shuddering through his orgasm as Jackson moans into his mouth at the feel of more come being pumped into him.

"Thank you, daddy." There's a small grunt that comes from where Jaebum has buried his face into the younger's neck and Jackson takes it as an answer.

"God, you're such a fucking cumslut aren't you?" The huff of laughter makes Jaebum smile before they're both giggling softly, the mess forgotten for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? leave it in the comments and I'll write it when i finish all the others I've gotten. (It might take a while since at times i get writers block, am busy, have requests from other fandoms or just take too much time, but I'll get to them don't worry.)


End file.
